1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric pump apparatus that includes a pump portion including a pump housing to which constituent members of a pump are fitted, and a motor portion including a motor housing to which constituent members of an electric motor for driving the pump are fitted.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an electric pump apparatus of the above-mentioned type, in which a ventilation cap for forming a ventilation passage for ventilation is disposed at a predetermined position in a closing cover installed on an opening portion of a motor housing, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-87636 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-110176. In the electric pump apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-87636, the ventilation cap formed separately from the closing cover is fixed to the opening portion formed at a predetermined position in the closing cover, and thus the ventilation passage for ventilation is formed between the opening portion of the closing cover and the ventilation cap. In the electric pump apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-110176, the ventilation cap formed separately from the closing cover is detachably installed on the opening portion of the closing cover, and thus the ventilation passage is formed between the opening portion of the closing cover and the ventilation cap.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-87636 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-110176, the closing cover and the ventilation cap are formed separately from each other, and the ventilation cap needs to be installed on the opening portion of the closing cover. Thus, the number of components and man-hours required for assembly increase, and accordingly, the cost increases.